


Some day, the cold rain will become warm tears

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: The OT5 series [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, Too lazy to tag the rest, a welcome home, after every goodbye there's a new hello, archive warnings don't appky, because if there's one thing I've learnt in my 18 years, because the warning is the year 2019, dont read if you'll get depressed, or in this case, you read the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: 12.18





	Some day, the cold rain will become warm tears

**Author's Note:**

> The whole point of this is that while Minhyun might come back to Nu'est in 2019, he'll probably still be torn up about the disbandment.
> 
> Minhyun is a member of both Nu'est and Wanna One. Remember this.
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

The tears ran down Minhyun's face, stinging his eyes under the glare of the stage lights as Daniel finished the last of the song. Their last song. He felt Jinyoung's hand interlock with his and he managed a watery smile, but the tears run even as Jisung leads them in their last bow.

And just like that, Wanna One was over.

It hurt, he thought, much more than he thought it would at the start, when he was on the pyramid that night staring down at his friends, his family, knowing that he was the only one to debut amongst them. He didn't think that he would gain a third family in this unlikely cast of people, didn't think that the knowledge and the finality of this last performance would make him so torn up.

Seongwoo's hand was a weight on his shoulder as he herded Minhyun off stage. They don't acknowledge how even his hands shake, nor how the tears are still in Minhyun's eyes. When they return to their apartment, Jisung gathers them all and scolds them from crying, but they know the stack of tissues at the side are his.

"How are we going to take a picture for our fans when our faces are so ugly?"

They all laugh a bit, but the sting of disbandment doesn't leave. It was something Minhyun was afraid of since Nu'est, and the trauma carries. He's scared, for himself, for the others, for the future.

He glances at Jisung, and his chest tightens. They had talked once upon a time, a few months ago when disbandment seemed so far away, about how Minhyun felt going to Produce, about how Jisung had almost not re-signed. He's scared, Minhyun thinks, because they've all sacrificed so much to be here, and now that it's over, there seemed to only be uncertainty ahead of them.

Jisung's talking again, to all of them, and Minhyun's heart tightens and he almost doubles over to cry again. "Thank you for the past 1.5 years, and for being the best group I could ever dream to lead."

And just like that, they end. It's somber, heavy, tired. Jaehwan clings to him for a bit, but then he has to leave to settle his contract. Woojin comes over and in a rare case of endearment he hugs Minhyun and Minhyun can feel his shoulders shake with loss. Jihoon's smiling as he balances between the affections of Daehwi, Guanlin and Jinyoung, but when he glances up at Minhyun, Minhyun knows his smile is brittle and pasted on.

The manager (the new Pledis one that Minhyun has yet to get to know) smiles at him as he approaches, and Minhyun thinks he isn't quite ready, but he nods and follows.

Only to be led off a level before the others onto the main street. He glanced back at the rest of the Wanna One members as the elevator doors close, and he gives them one last wave even when he's confused as hell.

Was Pledis too cheap to even provide a car?

The manager stops, patting his back. "They're waiting for you." He says simply, gesturing ahead, and that was when Minhyun notices the four silhouettes standing in the winter like the selfless idiots he knows them to be.

His eyes burn again, and he tries not to run as he approaches them.

Minki notices him first, and grins and waves. "Min!" Minhyun is gathered into an awkward hug full of limbs and legs and faces and unsaid words. It's dumb and full of feelings and Minhyun is still over sensitive so he starts to bawl which triggers the others too.

"I missed you," he sobs into what he thinks is Aron's jacket, and he thinks Dongho wipes his face, and they fall apart clumsily and somewhat reluctantly because it's been so long. The thought has apologies falling from his lips, all the thoughts about the trouble, the hate, the criticisms his second family had gotten over the past 1.5 years that he couldn't protect them from tumbling out incoherently and slurred.

Minki hugs him again and Minhyun clings onto his jacket until he calms down.

"It's not your fault, Min." Aron says, and Minhyun can feel the familiar running of fingers through his hair. "It's not your fault, well except for the fact that our manager almost died eating Minki's pasta but..."

Said manager coughed, and they all laughed. The weight in Minhyun's heart settles in a way that though it's still there, he can let himself relax against the people he grew up with the past 7 years. In time, he knows, he will move forward. With Nu'est.

"Ah," Jonghyun cuts in, "it's too cold so how about we go back?" He turns to Minhyun, eyes crinkling with joy and yet as always sensitive to the other's feelings. "How about it Min? Ready to go?"

Minhyun took in a breath before nodding.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this to be disrespectful of anyone, be they Wannables or Loves. I love Nu'est (as I'm sure you know) and I care enough about every member of Wanna One. There's something about being a fan (though I am neither a Wannable nor a Love, and I'm more leaning towards Nu'est) of both groups when the disbandment of one means the completion of another. I just felt like posting this since I completed it. 
> 
> I based the final song's line distribution off ioi's last concert for Downpour.
> 
> Shameless promotion, but I made a Daybreak MV inspired fix and that's seriously the first time I paid careful consideration to the characterisation of each person to keep it as close to real life as possible, so hopefully some of you would read this and go check that out (I'm sorry I'm shameless because it's 1AM) 
> 
> A little bit of extra info for this:  
> HOTSHOT wait for Sungwoon in the company car and surprise him, nearly giving him a heart attack and they're all soft and warm and cuddly as they go home, and they fall asleep on each other and all that  
> Woojin and Daehwi go home alone but Youngmin and Donghyun have like a surprise party for them at home and they go at it really really extra  
> Daniel and Jisung drag Seongwoo with them to stay with them for one more night if only to make sure that Seongwoo knows he'll never be alone and they're always there for him  
> Jihoon is actually surprised by Kwon Hyup who's just chilling in the dorm rooms and being like sup bro how was being an idol and he's happy because at least his old friend was there  
> Jinyoung is greeted by like everyone because of course he is, he's like the baby of C9  
> Guanlin finds Seonho in the car, who passes him like snacks all nonchalantly because he loves screwing around with Guanlin  
> Jaehwan isn't sent home to rest but to talk to his manager, and it's insane how many offers he has, and despite everything he has hopes for life outside of Wanna One.


End file.
